1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toys or playthings, and particularly concerns an expansible toy, having a body simulating in shape an animate object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current interest in inanimate play things and fashion accessories has led to a plethora of offerings which are available in the marketplace. Likewise, the prior art has taught expansible objects useful as playthings and/or storage devices.
The prior art includes, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,865, which was issued to Kiscadden. U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,865 discloses a doll having a mount with a slide fastener closure, in which the teeth are simulated by a zipper. The doll is unsuitable for use as a practical storage device however, since the mouth, and the oral cavity bounded by the teeth, are not large enough to accommodate more than a few small objects.
As a storage device, or fashion accessory, an expansible object is of interest to children and to young adults, who may use the object as a receptacle for various items used in day-to-day living.
As is subsequently detailed, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above by providing a new type of expansible object which offers the flexibility of use as a plaything or as a fashion accessory or storage device.